Wireless network deployments, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs), allow wireless terminals to access network and Internet services when within proximity of wireless communication signals of those wireless networks. Different WLANs provide different network capabilities for wireless clients. Such network capabilities may include access to particular subscription service provider (SSP) networks, roaming agreements to allow connections from wireless clients associated with different SSPs, authentication capabilities to enable secure communications, support for emergency services, support for particular types of multi-media access (e.g., audio and/or video streaming, downloading, etc.), and/or support for other types of network services. If a wireless client joins a WLAN that does not provide a particular network capability, the wireless client cannot use such capability while associated with that WLAN.